More Than You'll Ever Know
by Blinded by the Love
Summary: You are my Princess, I am your servant. Destiny divided lovely twins. If it's to protect you, I would even become evil. Based in the song "Servant of Evil" by Len Kagamine. MikuxKaito, TEENSY bit of RinxLen. You have to squint to see it.


Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a princess. She was beautiful, with golden blonde locks and icy blue eyes. However, she was a terrible ruler. Her heart was as cold as dry ice. She was unfair in her judgment and taxed the people of her country on almost anything you can imagine.

Her twin brother, however, was a great man. He had been born as the princesses' servant, and he had never complained about his bad luck. He knew his sister was not good to the people of their country, but she was very kind to him, as he was to her.

One day, the princess decided that she wanted a day away from the castle, so her brother brought the coach around the front, and they were off.

They went to the neighboring country to browse the shops. At one point, they rode past a jewelry shop, and the princess told her brother that she wanted a yellow necklace.

Her servant stepped down off of the carriage and asked the girl at the counter for any necklace with a yellow stone.

"For your girlfriend?" She asked, smiling. The boy returned the smile.

"Actually, it's for my sister. She likes things like this."

"Oh, I see!" The girl smiled bigger, "It sure is nice of you to buy something like this for your sister."

"Hey, Miku," Came a voice from behind a curtain, "Hurry up, he's not our only customer." A boy with blue hair exited the back room and pecked the girl on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Alright Kaito, just let me give him the necklace."

At this point, the servant had stopped smiling. He was disappointed that the girl was taken.

Meanwhile, in the coach, the princess had been watching the blue haired boy. The way he moved and talked gave him a kind of boyish charm. The Princess was devastated, however, when he had kissed the girl helping her brother. She watched as the girl gave her brother the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, her brother paid and thanked the couple, then went back to the coach.

A few hours later, when the two were back at home, the princess spoke up.

"I want that girl killed." She said plainly.

"A-are you sure, Your Highness?" Her brother asked.

The Princess was surprised. This was the first time her servant had hesitated on an order.

"Of course I'm sure. As a matter of fact, I want the whole country wiped out."

"Yes, Your Highness." The boy bowed and exited the room. He was relieved that he was able to get out of the room before his sister saw a single tear slide down his pale cheek. He wiped it away quickly and told the messenger to find all the knights and tell them that a meeting had been called.

When all the knights had gathered in the meeting hall, he spoke.

"You are to eliminate the Green Country, no questions asked. Make sure no one is left standing." His voice cracked on the last word.

Murmurs of "Yes, Sir," and, "Finally, some action!" Were heard.

"You are to leave as soon as possible. Dismissed." He stood from his chair and left the room quickly.

He leaned against a wall a ways away. "I'm sorry…"

xXx

"Attack!" One of the knights yelled. They were right outside the border of the Green Country. The Yellow army charged, some on horseback, some on foot.

When the first screams were heard, chaos was unveiled. The blood of the innocent was spilled, flesh was pierced, and the ground was stained crimson. People were crying over loved ones, frantically trying to find their children, or just running.

"Miku! Miku, where are you?" The blue haired boy, named Kaito, yelled.

"Kaito, my dress! It's stuck!" The girl yelled from inside their house.

"I'm coming!" Kaito yelled. He ran back inside, but he was too late. When he got there, he saw a knight looming over Miku like a dark cloud. He raised his sword and brought it down on the helpless girl.

"MIKU!" Kaito fell to his knees. He couldn't go on, not without her. She was his whole world, and now she was gone.

The knight walked toward Kaito slowly, and then said, "Sorry about your girlfriend. Orders are orders."

Kaito's eyes snapped open. He jumped up and ran to the wall, where his prized possession sat; a sword as black as the night sky.

"Who ordered you? Tell me now!" Kaito's eyes burned with rage.

"My Princess, of course."

"What Kingdom are you from?"

"Yellow."

"That bitch… I heard she was heartless, but not to this extent!"

"Are we gonna stand around and chit chat, or can I kill you now?"

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Kaito charged the knight, who blocked his attack easily.

"Heh. I can beat you easily, little man."

Kaito didn't respond, but instead, pulled away and disappeared from sight.

"Wha-"The knight managed, before he felt a pain in between his shoulder blades. He looked down and saw Kaito's blade sticking out of his chest.

"See you in hell," Kaito pulled the blade from the man's body and watched him fall to the ground, then dropped the bloody sword. He turned around slowly and walked toward Miku's body. He fell to his knees again, when he reached her, and cradled her upper body in his arms. He closed her eyes, which had been frozen in a horrified stare, and cried.

"Miku… I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry… I love you…" He stayed like that for awhile more, when the door burst open.

Kaito looked up to see a girl wearing red armor standing in the doorway.

"Come with me," She said, "I know how you can get revenge."

xXx

"Brother, have the knights left yet?" The Princess asked, sounding bored.

"Yes, Your Highness." He said, bowing.

"Another thing, why do you always call me 'Your Highness'?" She straightened up in her throne, looking her brother in the eye.

"Because you are my Princess and I am your servant." He said, surprised that she had asked such a question.

"But you are my brother. If anyone can call me by my name, then it is you."

"Do you wish for me to call you by your name, sister?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Well, alright, but on only one condition." He said, making the Princess raise an eyebrow, "You must call me by my name."

The Princess smiled. "Of course, Len."

"Thank you, Rin."

"Milady! Milady! The rebels are attacking!"

Len stood up from his spot. "Double the defenses! Don't let anyone past the castle walls!"

"But Sir, everybody is in Green Country!"

"Damn it… Evacuate the castle! I'll have the Princess out in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir!" The messenger ran from the room.

"L-Len…? What are you going to do?"

"Come with me, Rin." Len took Rin's hand and led her to his room, where he went through his dresser. "Here," He said, handing Rin some of his clothes, "Take these and put them on, then get out of here. I'll wear one of your dresses and stay here."

"L-Len, I can't just leave you here! It's never going to work anyways!"

"We're twins, no one will ever know. Now get changed and go!"

"Len…" Rin looked at him sadly, then threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you, brother…" Len put his hand on her head, wrapped his other arm around her back and squeezed.

"I love you too… Now go." Len let go of his sister and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, brother…" She ran back to her throne room and changed into the clothes her brother had given her, then hid her dress in the secret closet in the room, and finally, crawled through the secret passage way in the room.

Meanwhile, Len had run to her room and changed into one of his sister's dresses, taken his hair out of the short ponytail that he usually kept his hair in, brushed it out, and finally, he put a large bow in his hair.

"Perfect," He said to himself. He ran back to the throne room and sat down in his sister's chair.

He heard crashing and thundering footsteps coming toward him. Finally, when the footsteps were right outside the throne room, the door burst open. Len saw a girl wearing red armor, and behind her was the blue haired boy from the day before. The girl in front of him walked toward the person she thought was Rin, and raised her sword so the tip was touching Len's throat.

"You're gonna pay for what you did…"

xXx

"Milady? Is that you?" One of Rin's servants asked.

"Yes, it is me."

"Where is Master Len?"

Rin lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Oh my… what a brave soul… you must be happy to have such a caring brother."

"Let's go. If we don't get out of here, then his sacrifice will have been for nothing." Although she would never admit it to her servants, she was crying silently under her hood. She was scared. Scared for her life, scared for her kingdom, but most of all, she was scared for her brother. He was still in the castle, taking her place on the throne, taking her place in prison, taking her place on death row.

"I'll never forget this…" She said to herself, "Not when I grow up, not when I marry, not when I die. I'll never forget you, brother."

xXx

A few days later, Rin saw a crowd. She was curious as to what the excitement was about. She pushed her way through to see what was going on, looked up from the grey hood covering her face, and saw her brother. He was wearing dirty brown clothes, and his bangs were covering his beautiful eyes. His once golden hair was now muddy and hung limp on his head. His hands were shackled just a bit too tight, and Rin could see red marks on his wrists.

"_Brother…?"_ She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Len was walking along a wooden strip and Rin realized what was happening; her brother's public execution.

"Walk faster!" the guard behind him pushed the broken boy forward, causing him to take quicker steps. When he got to the end of the row, he kneeled down and put his neck on the dip in the wood, and the guard lowered the top half. Len looked around at the crowd, and Rin saw his eyes. They looked tired, lonely, and sickly. However, when his eyes stopped on his sister, they seemed to light up. He smiled weakly and mouthed the words, "Love you," when the blade was dropped. Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to see her only family's head roll. She turned away from the scene. She heard cheers and shouts of "The witch is dead!"

"_I love you too, brother…" _Salty tears found their way to her eyes and rolled freely down her cheeks, _"I love you more than you'll ever know."_

THE END


End file.
